


Sit Down!

by xuyou_uoyux



Series: a god dreams of ichor, while we dream of blood [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Other, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyou_uoyux/pseuds/xuyou_uoyux
Summary: Ares, the God of War, was not prone to losing. Yet there stood Athena, flag of victory in one hand and wretched Nike holding the other, observing the carnage of the battlefield before their stormy grey eyes landed on mine.With a scornful gaze, they spat, "Ἀρή, God of War. Is that all you are?" And then those damned eyes turned pitying as they whispered, "There is more to war than slaughter and ruin."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin
Series: a god dreams of ichor, while we dream of blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839103
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Sit Down!

**Author's Note:**

> _“It’s a cruel game, I cannot lose”_
> 
> “Of Pallas Athena, guardian of the city, I begin to sing. Dread is she, and with Ares she loves deeds of war, the sack of cities and the shouting and the battle. It is she who saves the people as they go out to war and come back. / Hail, goddess, and give us good fortune with happiness!” **\- Homeric Hymn 11 to Athena**

**CHARACTERS:**

**Taeyong** \- Zeus, God of the Sky, Weather, Kings, and Fate

 **Taeil** \- Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Home

 **Johnny** \- Poseidon, God of the Sea, Earthquakes, and Floods

 **Yuta** \- Hades, God of the Dead, King of the Underworld

 **Kun** \- Hecate, Goddess of Witchcraft, Magic, and Ghosts

 **Doyoung** \- Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, War, and Crafts

 **Ten** \- Dionysus, God of Wine, Festivity, and Madness

 **Jaehyun** \- Ares, God of War 

**Sicheng** (WinWin) - Nike, Goddess of Victory

 **Jungwoo** \- Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Procreation

 **Lucas** \- Hephaestus, God of Smiths, Fire, Metalworking

 **Mark** \- Demeter, Goddess of Grain, and Agriculture

 **Xiaojun** \- Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Wild Animals, and Children

 **Hendery** \- Apollo, God of Music, Prophecy, Healing, and Archery

 **Renjun** \- Harmonia, Goddess of Harmony and Concord

 **Jeno** \- Deimos, God of Dread and Terror

 **Donghyuck** (Haechan) - Helios, God of the Sun and Sight

 **Jaemin** \- Phobos, God of Panic and Rout

 **YangYang** \- Hermes, God of Herds, Trade, Thievery, Athletics, and Messengers

 **Chenle** \- Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow and Messenger of the Gods

 **Jisung** \- Hebe, Goddess of Youth and Cupbearer of the Gods

Inspired by Jaehyun's line in _Sit Down!_ and his competitive streak + a desire to analyze the aspects of war and Ares as the God of War.

 **UPDATE (July 19th, 2020):** I know I said that I would aim to finish it during the summer and finish this August, but while writing this my mind went on a wild ride and the story has grown and changed quite a bit from what I had originally planned. I will try my best to work on it as quickly as I can!

 _Meanwhile_ : During this ongoing COVID-19 pandemic, please [stay safe](https://stayhomehero.carrd.co/)!! And there are unfortunately so many more ongoing crises that need our help and attention. Support [Black Lives Matter](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/) and the [Yemen crisis](https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/).

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are essentially personifications of their respective gods. They rule over the same domains and take the same traits as their respective gods, but the relations between characters do not exactly follow those in traditional Greek mythology (such as the absence of Hera, and I will also be avoiding incest).
> 
> Ἀρή (arē) is the etymological root of 'Ares' and means "bane, curse, ruin, imprecation" or "throng of battle"
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/xuyou_uoyux)


End file.
